Traditionally, digitally controlled ink printing is accomplished using one of two technologies: drop-on-demand or continuous-jetting. Drop-on-demand printing typically utilizes a pressurization actuator to expel an ink jet droplet at desired times onto a print substrate. Continuous-jetting printing generally produces a continuous stream of ink. Some of the ink produced in continuous-jetting is then removed from the stream to control the placement of the ink on a print substrate.